La Noticia
by Hebinerd
Summary: Tsunade tiene que darle una noticia importante a su pareja, ¿cómo se lo tomará Jiraiya?, ¿estará preparado para asumir este salto en su relación y las responsabilidades que conlleva? AU.


**LA NOTICIA**

Disclaimer: Tsunade y Jiraiya no son míos. Se pertenecen entre sí en cuerpo y alma. Ah, bueno, se los inventó kishimoto-sama, pero ese es otro cuento.

Summary: Tsunade tiene que darle una noticia importante a su pareja, ¿cómo se lo tomará Jiraiya?, ¿estará preparado para asumir este salto en su relación y las responsabilidades que conlleva? AU.

&-&-&-&

Jiraiya… - comenzó a decir Tsunade, titubeando con nerviosismo.

Mmm… - el aludido no levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos.

Tenemos que hablar – Intentó decir la rubia, con un poco más de seguridad.

El hombre, con sus cabellos blancos por debajo de los hombros, sus oscuros ojos y sus curiosas marcas rojas en el rostro, levantó la vista hacia la mujer que era su pareja hace ya casi dos años.

Ella se encontraba con sus acostumbradas coletas rubias, sus labios fruncidos y sus acaramelados ojos, mirándolo con seriedad, mientras sus manos descansaban pacíficamente, sobre su vientre un tanto ¿abultado?

¿Qué sucede, dari? – Le preguntó él, aún con sus ojos puestos sobre su escrito.

Es sólo… que creí que deberías saberlo, porque después de todo nos incumbe a ambos y… es algo de lo que tenemos que ocuparnos y… - Tsunade no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse y en su rostro se notaba la contrariedad que le causaba esta situación.

Ante el titubeo de la rubia, el peliblanco, se extrañó en sobremanera, así que levantó la vista. Después de todo, ella era la mujer más segura que conocía, más hermosa, con los ojos más bonitos, el cabello más suave, los pechos más atrayentes y el estómago tan perfectamente plano que le gustaba recorrer con las manos y que ahora que miraba ya no era tan… plano y…

Jiraiya no era tonto, quizás en su juventud sí lo era, pero ahora, contando con casi 30 años de edad, debía haber madurado. Parpadeó muchas veces, sus ojos se posaron en la cara de la rubia un instante y al siguiente se clavaron en las manos puestas sobre el vientre de ella. Y luego pensó… ¡Bakabakashii!, ¡No pensó en nada!, ¡La mente de Jiraiya quedó fuera de servicio!, ¡Apagada!, ¡Shokeada!, ¡Off!

¡aho!, ¿Me estás escuchando? – lo reprendió la mujer, comenzando a enfurecerse al ver la cara inexpresiva de su interlocutor.

Pero Jiraiya no oía. No sentía. No veía. Él… nada.

Sin preámbulos, su cerebro decidió que ya era suficiente y Jiraiya recuperó la noción del espacio.

'Tsunade… ella… ¿qué hace con…?, ¿por qué tiene su mano en…?, ¿por qué me mira como si…?, Baka o iu, ¡Kami-sama! Ayúdame y te prometo que dejo el sake y la perversión y… ¡Kuso, kuso, kuso! Ella… no será que ella está… choto matte, no puede ser, ¿o sí? Pero, entonces… ella. ¡Kuzu! Su vientre era… y ahora es… y ella tiene… ¡diablos!, ¡TSUNADE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara de Tsunade, al tiempo que una mueca de pánico se formaba en su rostro al dar con la evidente conclusión en su mente. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo se miraron, cinco minutos, diez, una hora, cinco horas, tres días, dos semanas. Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Sin previo aviso, Jiraiya se levantó del sofá en el que leía y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, aferrando sus cabellos con fuerza como si quisiera desprendérselos del cráneo, mientras hablaba incoherencias, al menos para la rubia, porque él parecía comprender su propio monólogo.

¿pero cuándo fue?, ¿cómo no me percaté?, quizás fue esa noche que… no, tal vez aquella en que le dije que… no, tampoco. ¡ah, ya sé! Aunque… no, tampoco. Kuso, kuso, kuso. ¡no estoy preparado para esto!

¿Que no estás preparado? Serás bastardo… - Ahí fue cuando Tsunade interrumpió los delirios de su pareja

¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo esté si es un gran paso en nuestra relación?! – Se desesperó él.

Creí que después de estar años conmigo, lo aprobarías, ¡que fomentaría los lazos de nuestro amor! – le grito su voluptuosa acompañante.

Por kami, Tsunade, esto es demasiado para mí – Declaró Jiraiya con aspecto derrotado.

¿Sabes qué?, creo que nunca debería haber intentado hablar contigo, eres un bastardo egoísta que nunca dejará sus vicios, porque ni siquiera algo tan sencillo como esto, puedes asumirlo, ¡kusokurae! – Le gritó Tsunade con furia, apretando los puños.

¿sencillo?, ¿SENCILLO?, ¿en qué mundo vives, mujer? Tener hijos sin tener trabajo estable conllevará que ellos tengan una vida infeliz, ¿lo entiendes?, ¡INFELIZ! – Le replicó Jiraiya con una madurez que hace diez años no poseía – además, mira la clase de persona que soy, ¡no seré un buen padre!

Tsunade, que no atendió a las últimas palabras, quedó maravillada con la madurez impresa en ellas… hasta que comprendió el sentido de lo dicho por su pareja.

¿hijos?, ¿padres?, ¿vida infeliz? – la rubia adoptó una mueca indescifrable por unos instantes. Hasta que hizo lo último que Jiraiya esperaba que hiciera. No lo golpeó, no le gritó, no estalló, no se puso roja de ira, no… ella comenzó a… ¿reírse descontroladamente?

El pobre hombre, no entendía qué estaba pasando. 'Por kami, enloqueció' era lo que pensaba.

Tsunade, reía y reía. Casi le salían lágrimas de los ojos, sin percatarse que su compañero, poco a poco, comenzaba a enfurecerse.

¿qué te sucede, Tsunade-chan? – Le preguntó enojado. Quizás fue que utilizó un sufijo para llamarla, como hacía años que no hacía o que su tono de voz alertó a la rubia, pero el caso es que ésta dejó de reír y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, eso sí, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus delgados labios.

¿por qué, hijos, baka? – Interrogó ella divertida.

¿Qué más sería? Si vienes con cara de funeral y las manos en tu vientre extrañamente abultado a verme y… Nee, un momento, ¿por qué tu vientre creció tan rápido si ayer estaba plano? – la cara de Jiraiya era un mar de confusión.

Por kami-sama, el amor de mi vida, es un maldito doji – Suspiró la mujer, mirándolo con irónica diversión.

Tsunade, ¡kuso!, ¿podrías decirme qué está pasando? – se hartó el hombre.

Claro, dari, venía a decirte que… - Se calló un momento para sacarse un objeto del vientre, por debajo de la ropa – creo que es tiempo de que comencemos a dormir juntos.

La rubia le mostró una bonita almohada redonda con corazones, al tiempo que se ruborizaba ligeramente. Y es que, ellos no dormían juntos porque, según palabras textuales de Tsunade, 'necesitaba estar descansada al menos dos noches a la semana' y con la energía que poseía Jiraiya para ciertas actividades… pues, nada, cada uno dormía en su cama.

No es que no lo pasara bien. De hecho, era fantástico, pero las ojeras de oso panda no se las quitaba nadie.

El rostro de Jiraiya se transformó, pasó por los siete colores del arcoíris a una rapidez impresionante, hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Después de todo, quizás Jiraiya jamás dejará de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Y quizás, Tsunade no debió darle la noticia con tanto montaje. Y quizás… bueno, basta de posibilidades, después de todo, la noticia, Tsunade ya se la dio.

FIN

&-&-&-&

Me hace ilusión escribir de esta pareja, es mi favorita. Estaba viendo los capítulos de shippuden donde muere Jiraiya y me entró nostalgia, por eso escribí esto. Ojala les guste. See you later :D ¡ah! Y gracias por los reviews del Caperucito :) todo se acepta, las críticas y los halagos, espero haber mejorado.


End file.
